British Mercantile and Mercenary Wiki
British Mercantile and Mercenary is a British Society on the Antigua Server of the MMORPG Pirates of the Burning Seas . Please register and contribute to this wiki. You can find a list of Society Members here and see their pages. Click here for page building directions . Ship Guide Philosophy ''British Mercantile and Mercenary is a British society on Antigua. Our core values are the free market and freedom to 'play the game the way you want to. ''We encourage all Captains who enjoy playing the game with honor and respect while making their fortune to join forces with us. We enjoy all parts of the game and support our mates in getting the most out of whatever aspect they enjoy all while encouraging them to try new things. We PVP, we fleet, we run missions, we go to Port Battles, we defend our our nations ports and attack those of the enemy. We help you play the game your way. (We do require our port battle captains to be level 50, have a proper PB ship, and be registered on vent) We also offer a small salary to low level Captains, leveling can be tough and having enough gold to buy the best ship available at your level can really increase your enjoyment. Death to France. Fleeting Fleeting is the attacking of the high level 8 and 12 fleets of computer generated ships you see sailing about in the open sea. We enjoy Fleeting for the thrill of battle and the loot! We welcome lower level members to join us and reap the rewards of experience and loot, but we encourage this to be a time to practice the Line Fighting that will be used later in large scale PvP battles. We also encourage our members to go back and run the missions they may have missed while grabbing a few levels fleeting and this will help them later in the game. Attacking fleets also generates unrest on the nearest port and is part of the strategy for taking over an enemy port (flipping it). Leaders Maibec Scylla , Jack Geary and the Clan McCullogh (Jackson, Jack, Thomas and Morgan) are the society's leaders (Admirals). They are the philosophical leaders and do all they can to make sure BMM is a bastion of freedom for enterprise and sailing. They appoint the Commodores who run the day to day aspects of the society and command our forces in the war against the French, Spanish and Pirate nations. Roles While society leaders set the tone and philosophy of the society, we have Commodores that run the show on a day to day basis. They are the driving force behind our battle with other nations. At level 50 Naval Officers are appointed to the the role of Captain, Privateers the role of Mercenary, and Freetraders can be Captains or, at their request, special roles to match their economic goals (Merchant, shipwright). Realm vs Realm Our Commodores lead the battle against our enemies (French, Spanish and Pirate). They are the ones to go to if you are interested in this aspect of the game. Anyone interested in taking the battle to our enemies needs to have Ventrillo installed on their computer to facilitate communications with other captains. Level 50 captains are best suited to this task, but lower levels can help out if they want, your Commodore will be able to direct you. Economy BMM believes that the economy is a fun part of the game. Buying low, selling high, finding a market and supplying it, undercutting the competition, gouging the enemy and using the auction house are all part of our free market system. You create, you profit, then you spend as you see fit, not as some society leader dictates. The economy can be daunting, especially in the beginning, and in BMM you will find some of the games most experienced economic players who are more than happy to assist you in getting your industry up and running. Many societies operate a closed loop econ, where everyone is responsible for producing a certain item which is then sold to the society at or near cost. In exchange, you get to buy manufactured goods and ships from the society, at or near cost. While it can be very efficient if run as a true collective, it's not gonna make you rich (unless you happen to be at the top of the food chain). As in any free market economy, Captains may set up business relationships with society members as long as the arrangements benefit all involved. Recruitment If this sounds like your kind of society, ask to speak with a member of BMM in Nation chat or you can send Leaders Jack Geary, Maibec Scylla or Jackson McCullogh a letter or a tell in game. Category:Browse Category:Pirates of the Burning Sea Category:PotBS Category:Gaming Category:MMORPG